1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of image reproduction with photosensitive elements, particularly those comprising polymeric layers, which are peeled apart in the process of forming duplicate images. Such elements are particularly useful for image reproduction for color proofing and related photomechanical uses, e.g., as lithographic transparencies, photomasks, photoresists, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, e.g., Burg et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,024 and 3,060,025; Celeste et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,264; and Phlipot, U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,647, describes photopolymer elements are processes of use. Uncolored, photopolymerizable layers are selectively colored by applying colorants to imagewise exposed, clear photopolymerizable layers, so that the pigment adheres selectively to the unexposed areas. Chu and Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,268 describes a process in which an element having a removable support and a photohardenable layer is (1) laminated to a receptor layer, and (2) imagewise exposed through the support to actinic radiation which selectively raises the stick temperature of those areas receiving the radiation, then (3) the support is stripped from the layers, and (4) the outer surface of the layer is treated (e.g., dusted) with a material, usually a colored pigment which adheres only to the unexposed areas of the layer thereby producing a positive image. By repeating the laminating, exposing with color separation records, stripping and treating steps in sequence, a multicolor image can be obtained. However, the elements of the prior art are limited to materials that provide a proper adhesion relationship. Consequently, the quality of the resulting images is affected. In the tonable elements of the prior art, it was desired that the tonable layers have suitable adhesive relationship to toner material in imaged areas as well as to its film supports or laminated substrate. For peel apart elements of the prior art, the resulting images may have pinholes due to improper adhesion between the photosensitive layer and its supports.